Jealousy , Abjuration , Angst , Desire, Repeat
by Evry1Begs2IfYuSeekAMe
Summary: Everyone seems to want what they cant have.When Bella meets Jasper Hale she cant seem to fight the attraction she feels for him,the only problem is he's taken by her best friend.jasper/bella/alice/edward maybe*I dont own twilight stephanie meyer does*A/H
1. Abjuration

**Jealousy , Abjuration , Angst , Desire, Repeat.(Intro)**

_As I Took one final look at him before I walked away, only three words registered in my mind…That should be me.._

_**Abjuration**_

**JPOV**

I have never seen such a vision of pure beauty, The delicate curve of her face. Her beautiful milky white skin, my fingers itched to touch her. The milk chocolate brown of her eyes that seemed to pierce me to my very core, Her full lips begging to be kissed. Her top lip fuller than the bottom. Her beautiful locks looked soft to the touch, I longed to run my fingers through the silken strands as her hourglass figure she couldn't hide is she wore a burlap sac for a t-shirt. Her style suited her perfectly. Simple and beautiful. It didn't seem fair for her to be this beautiful. So alluring so attractive. This wasn't fair for me to want what I know I shouldn't have like this. It wasn't fair to Alice, she didn't deserve me to be so attracted to another woman, her best friend of all people. "Jasper, this is Bella, Bella, Jasper" Alice squealed snapping me out of my trance. As I leaned over to shake her hand, I could feel the electricity pulsing through my finger tips as I touched her hand. There is one thing I knew without a shadow of a doubt, Bella Swan was going to be my undoing.

***Ha I love the idea of this story, I watched this movie the **_**7 deadly sins **_**and it inspired this.I know we don't always see a story with Jaspers pov for starters. But wht I know you might not understand why the story started the way it did,but as the story comes together you will understand going to break the story up into sections for each words wont exactly come in the same order as they will in the title,and im still throwing a few ideas around,and if I should put all of the characters from twilight in this or a select few.. Lol but anyways updates when I figure out what direction I want this story to go,and whos pov the next chapt should be in,or if it should have on at all (: pls reviews.! I worked my buns off trying to come up with an idea lol I hope you like it.(I tried lol)**


	2. Coffee Anyone?

**Jealousy, Abjuration, Angst, Desire, Repeat. Chapter 1**

**APOV**

I loved this feeling. This intense desire and pleasure. Knowing someone wanted you as much as you wanted them. I couldn't be more content with the relationship I had with Jasper. He was amazing, everything I needed him to be. Tears pricked my eyes as I rode out my orgasm.

"You feel so good in me… mmmm… Jazzy… Yea baby that's it" I panted out. Jasper grunted in response as I reached my peak. I clenched around him milking him for all he was worth. Jasper pulled out and laid beside me, discarded the condom then he looked back at me with such a look of adoration. It was becoming harder and harder not to cry at the intimacy of this, me and him finally together, us making love.

"Ali whats wrong?" Jasper whispered as he pulled me into his chest. I absently traced circles around his stomach. I looked up at Jasper and said "Its nothing Jasper, it's just that sex was the best thing since sliced bread it was so good. Jasper snorted and said "Im not talking about my amazing sexing skills darlin' im talking about you and the fact that you look upset, like you found out Barney's went out of business or something."

"Jas honey, that's just blasphemy" I said as I playfully smacked his arm. "Im just nervous about you meeting Bella that's all. I mean its one thing for me to have been dating you for the past month, but you haven't even met my best friend who's practically a sister, and boy is she pissed about it" I gasped, not knowing I was speaking so long without breathing.

"Honey, it should be okay. I mean she's your best friend and everything, and she's been pretty busy. I mean damn all of us have." Jasper muttered as he stared at the ceiling. "I've been worried about my books being published Al, and I finally got _Im feeling lucky _published.

"Who the hell would publish a book called _Im feeling lucky_?_ I_ grunted as I rolled out of Jaspers embrace, out of the bed to retrieve my clothes.

"Baby the book is about a teenage boy with a gambling addiction and bangs everything with a vagina, so I think the title the book perfectly.

"Jas not that the book isn't good or anything, but the title is cheesy" I said as I leaned over to taste his swollen lips.

" bad you have to go see Bella for lunch, I wish you could just lay in bed with me and make love all day" Jasper purred in my ear.

"Too bad sweetass, my bestie needs me! Bye"I squeaked as I pecked his lips one last time before running out the door to meet Bella at our favorite Coffee shop called: La Rojo Café.

**BPOV**

Alice is over 30 minutes late. What the hell is she doing? As I gathered up my belongings and downed the rest of my Luke warm coffee, Alice busted through the door screaming. "Bella! Bella! Honey im so super duper sorry im late! But I have amazing news! And I have a reason for being late I swear. "Sit down Hun, I have a story for you" Alice said as she slid into our booth.

I arched my eyebrow and said to her "This better be good Al, because ive been waiting for your sorry as for over a half hour now.

"Blah, blah, blah, bitch, bitch, bitch, can I talk now? I scowled at her and she continued."Anyywayyyyssss…"she said as she bounced off of her seat. "Me and Jasper finally made it official, we did the deed; Bumped Uglies; He stuck his Dilly Willy in my hoohah; we finally made the beast with two backs; we…" " Alice! I get it! Wait..you what? "We had sex Bella" Alice stated as if I was the biggest idiot to ever walk the face of the Earth. "No dumb ass, I get that what does made the beast with two backs mean" I stated using my fingers to make air quotes.

"To be honest with you I don't know what the hell it means all I know is I heard it off of That 70's show the other day when Hyde was talking to Eric about loosing his virginity"

"But you're not a virgin"

"Well yeah, but im trying to use it as a term of endearment hear Bella; don't kill my buzz." Alice stated as she picked up the menu sitting on our table. I don't know why she even bothered she always got the same thing.

"I think im going to get something different today Bells" Alice stated as she raked her eyes over the menu.

"Seriously? Every time you think about switching you freak out and order that fruity smelling coffee shit, whats got you wanting to change? I mean did Jasper put it down that good that he made you wanna change that, maybe I should give Jasper a call" I snickered.

"Fuck off Swan, he's mine. And the only hole that glory pole is going in is mine!" Alice said as she pointed at her self.

"We will see about that I meet him he's going be dying to bang me" I stated jokingly, not knowing the truthfulness in that statement.

**Well that's it for chap. was mainly a filler I just trying to get a few emotions out there. Then the real story will start. But well Alice and Bella are roomates,Jas and Al were getting jiggy in his apartment. Bella is 23,Alice 24,Jasper - works with alice at Edwards advertising company, that might change soon. Lol until the next chapterrr: P **


	3. Nice To Meet You Sexy Hale

**JAADR Chpt.2**

**I decided that instead of Abjuration being the first word I was going to go by its going to be desire. Because if I think of the way I need the story to go desire HASto be first I hope you guys love mehh and give me reviews.![:**

**

* * *

**

**Give Me Reviews Lovies.!They're Like Kisses..And We All Love Those ;)**

_**I Don't Own Twilight :P**_

_**Desire**_

**BPOV**

"Oh my god Ali its so damn hot outside. I feel like Satan took a piss on my fucking forehead" I panted out while I was fanning my face trying to cool down. I sat up on the couch I was currently laying on.

"What do you expect ya turd its 102° outside and our fucking air conditioner is broken"

"Oh my god where is your fucking boyfriend with that damn thingie to fix it?"

"That's a good.." She was interrupted by a loud knock on our popped out of her seat and bounced to the door to answer it.

"Hey Baby!"Ali squealed at what I assumed was her boo ha.

"Hey Darlin' " He replied in a voice I wouldn't mind fucking if I should say so myself..

"Jasper, this is Bella, Bella this is Jasper!" Alice squeaked pulling her boyfriend into our apartment.

Oh god…. If I thought his voice was fuckable I should have seen the rest of him. He has the beautiful golden hair that looks like he just the deepest blue eyes I have ever seen. They could just swallow me whole. And his body.. Did I say Id fuck him? His body is lithe,long,lean and strong. His sexy muscular my god I think I just had an orgasm. This hottie could make a vegetarian want to eat meat.

"Hey"I croaked out. I certainly didn't want Alice to notice I was giving her man meat the that's not all I could give his sexy ass.

"Im Bella" I said trying to subtly check my chin for drool. I leaned over to shake his hand. I just had to touch this boy who was on the level of Greek God sexy.

**JPOV**

I have never seen such a vision of pure beauty, The delicate curve of her face. Her beautiful milky white skin, my fingers itched to touch her. The milk chocolate brown of her eyes that seemed to pierce me to my very core, Her full lips begging to be kissed. Her top lip fuller than the bottom. Her beautiful locks looked soft to the touch, I longed to run my fingers through the silken strands as her hourglass figure she couldn't hide is she wore a burlap sac for a t-shirt. Her style suited her perfectly. Simple and beautiful. It didn't seem fair for her to be this beautiful. So alluring so attractive. This wasn't fair for me to want what I know I shouldn't have like this. It wasn't fair to Alice, she didn't deserve me to be so attracted to another woman, her best friend of all people. "Jasper, this is Bella, Bella, Jasper" Alice squealed snapping me out of my trance. As I leaned over to shake her hand, I could feel the electricity pulsing through my finger tips as I touched her hand. There is one thing I knew without a shadow of a doubt, Bella Swan was going to be my undoing.

* * *

**Ello Loviess.![: I typed this chapter so you guys could see both sides of their hitting a wall with this fic.B/c the last Idea I ad wasn't very well thought im gunna change a few things around Bella's not a virgin. I personally think virginity is a hump that id rather not have to drag out in my stories.. Not that bein a virgin is like.. Bad or anything.. lol**

**Love Me.. Read & Revieww.!**

**.. Till next time ;)**

**~LaShonda**


End file.
